Powerful Men
by Sabrina
Summary: [ReneeSandovalLiam Centric] As the ANA starts to gather support, Zo'or orders Sandoval to crush it… at any cost. R&R Please!


**Powerful Men**

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I nothing belongs to me, except maybe Elizabeth, but she's a free spirit. I don't know how long she would like to 'belong' to me.

**Spoilers:** Nothing really. If anything, this piece goes totally and utterly AU

**Status: **Complete  

**Summary: **As the ANA starts to gather support, Zo'or orders Sandoval to crush it… at any cost.  

**Author's Notes:** This story was an ongoing project I did over at Philosophyshpere.Com.  It was just finished and for ease of reading I gathered all 28 individual parts and put them together.  Enjoy.****

**Renee's Apartment**

"Admit it Renee, you've always been attracted to powerful men." Liam sneer still resounded in my head despite the fog that had surround my brain. Vodka, what a godsend. 

I still can't believe it happened. I self-proclaimed Sandoval hater had fallen for his trapped hook line and sinker. For once since I met the slime I didn't have my defense up and he took advantage of that. And to make it worse Liam had warned me of what could happen. What I could loose. I just didn't believe him. 

I mean, how could I? I was so wrapped up in what was going on in my own life, that I didn't step back and see how other people saw it. I think that was my downfall. That little detail broke the camel's back, and almost my heart.

**2 Weeks Earlier**

**Doors International**

Renee's global beeped, causing Renee to stumble out of the memories. Probably for the better too, too much thinking this time of year usually gave her a headache. 

"Yes?"

Liam's face appeared on the scene. Almost instinctively her face brightened as she saw him. His boyish looks just rendered themselves to better moods and his face grin always made her want to laugh.

"Renee, I thought you would be done an hour ago, Augur and I have been waiting."

Renee glanced quickly at the time and realized that she was an hour late. She tried to remember what had kept her from going, but her mind refused to co-operate. All it would focus on was the memories that had been swimming in her mind minutes before.

Renee looked apologetically at Liam. "I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of time."

Liam's grin faded and Renee knew she was in trouble. She wasn't sure she could deal with Liam's sympathy right now and not end up telling him everything.

"Now, I know something wrong. What happened Renee?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day."

Liam gave her a look that clearly meant he didn't believe her, but that he would let it go for now.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in a couple minutes then."

Renee plastered on a smile and nodded, promising him that she would be there momentarily.

Once Liam signed off, the fake smile faded and the tension between her eyes returned in full force. She couldn't deal with this today. Going to see Liam and Augur meant trading barbs and discussing events, what she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep away the rest of the day. Tomorrow would be better she knew it would.

Renee hand slowly reached down and hovered over a locked drawer. Unable to resist her hand deftly unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a framed photo. Inside was a picture of an elder man, an elder woman, herself and a baby. 

Her finger traced the contours of the man's strong face, lingered on the face of the woman and then gently traced the baby's cheek. A drop of water spilled down on the picture causing Renee to realize that she crying.

"I'm so sorry, ma petite fille."

Renee careful put the picture back in its place and relocked the cabinet. Quickly looking into the mirror she fixed any signs that she had been crying and walked out the door of her office.

**Taelon Mothership**

Sandoval rounded the corner and walked onto the bridge of the Mothership. Even after 4 years of walking onto this space, the vastness of space before him never stopped to take his breath away. Of course he was schooled enough not to let that show, something in which he prided himself.

"Yes Zo'or?" Sandoval asked, curious about to why he had been summoned. The Taelon Companion had been in his office preparing to head to his loft when he receive Zo'or request. After a couple mumbling about dictatorial psychopaths -- a fact that had made him laugh afterwards -- Sandoval had made his way down to the bridge.

"It has come to my attention that the ANA has been gaining strength lately."

Sandoval almost winced. He had gotten the same report. Five more nations had joined the Pro-Human Co-Allilition.

"I want you to crush them." Zo'or tone was menacing and Sandoval had no doubt that the Synod leader meant what he said.

"That is a little easier said then done, Zo'or." 

"Petty excuses have no place in your line of work. Or maybe they do." Zo'or turned his accusing glance Sandoval's way.

"Lately it seems you are making nothing but excuses. Things are not looking good right now, and soon I will start to place blame."

Sandoval knew better then to take that threat lightly.

"I'll see what I can do about the ANA."

"I can do you one better."

Sandoval turned around suddenly and curiously looked at the Taelon. The Companion picked up a disk before him and handed it to him. "I believe you remember this piece of information. This is the memory that we acquired from Miss Palmer."

Sandoval started to see the direction the conversation was taking. "And you would like me to see if I could use anything against Miss Palmer... and thus the ANA?"

"Correct, Agent Sandoval." Zo'or swiveled his chair to get a better view of the starscape. "Since Miss Palmer is one of the biggest supporters of the ANA, any information that could be used against her, could be used to find out information about the ANA."

Sandoval tried to follow Zo'or logic the best he could. The Companion wanted him to delve into the Door International's CEO just to aid fighting against the ANA. It was unethical, but then everyone knew Sandoval's ethics had left the moment the Taelons had arrived, making him the perfect agent for this job.

"I understand Zo'or."

"Good."

Zo'or swiveled back around effectively finishing the briefing. Sandoval pocketed the chip and returned to his office. Unpacking, he sat down and prepared to be there for a little while.

**Flat Planet Cafe**

Renee entered the cafe and looked around to see where Liam and Augur were. She almost hit her head for doing it to. She should have known that they were in front of the bar. Augur had a glass of something in front of him and Liam looked like he was trying to keep Augur from drinking it.

"So how are you, Boys?" Renee leaned up behind Liam and looked over his shoulder at Augur's drink. Still unrecognizable.

Liam turned around and flashed Renee a smile. "Fine, but I think Augur's having some problems."

"Really?"

"I am not having any problems." Augur said exasperated. 

"Then why are you drowning yourself in your drinks. That's the third Tequila Sunrise that you have had in an hour."

Renee arched an eyebrow and looked at the drink again. That was a Tequila Sunrise? Sure didn't look like one.

"Why don't we go grab a table and then Augur can tell us all about it."

"There is nothing wrong. That is just the point, I really have no life!"

Renee grinned at Liam this had been an old argument.

"Well why don't you tell us about your lack of a social life over there?" Renee pointed to a table and hoped that the other two would get the idea. She really needed to sit down.

Augur got up. "Actually, I really need to leave. Someone..." Augur looked pointed at Liam "wants technical layouts for the next meeting of the ANA. Including security guides. You know how tough Hubble Urick's security is."

Renee just laughed. "I sure you can do it."

"Yes, I know I can."

As Augur walked off, Renee couldn't help laugh. That man had an ego and wasn't averse to showing it. 

She turned to Liam and titled her head toward the table. "So what about it Cowboy?"

Liam cocked his head and Renee laughed. "Okay, I guess I'm more tired then I thought... clichés are not usually in my vocabulary."

Liam placed his hand on her arm comfortably, "Why don't we go sit down then."

"That's a good idea."

**Taelon Mothership**

**Agent Sandoval's Office**

Sandoval finished looking at the recording. Sure there was lots of information he could use, but each would take a little more of his humanity. What was left of it anyway.

Tapping the disk of the table he debated what he was going to do. He could approach her with this information and try to get her to give him information about the ANA in return for "protection" for certain people. But somehow he knew that wouldn't work with her. They would go into deeper hiding and she would lock up all her secrets making it impossible for him to get any information.

In a sudden hurtful epiphany, Sandoval knew what he had to do. And to do it he would have to say goodbye to the last bit of his humanity.

**Flat Planet Cafe**

Liam watched as Renee again started to drift from the conversation. Nothing he did or said had kept her attention tonight, including anything resistance. Until now he had let it slide, but Liam was starting to get worried, usually nothing could bother his Renee.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Renee totally missed the comment. So Liam put his hand on her arm and gently shook her. The moment he did, her eyes snapped back into focus and she drew her arm away like it had been burnt.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright." Liam frowned. "You have been drifting in and out of here since we sat down. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was bothering you."

Renee shook her head. "It's just been a long day, Liam."

Liam's attention was suddenly drawn to the doors of the Flat Planet Cafe. "And it's about to get longer." He muttered.

Renee turned in her seat to see what Liam was talking about. Almost immediately she wished she hadn't. Was the world out to get her today? Sandoval had just walked in the doors and was heading straight for them.

Liam slowly got up and faced the approaching Agent. "Is there something I can do for you, Agent Sandoval?" 

"Not really, I just came here to talk to Miss Palmer. I understood it was a place you both frequented."

Liam looked uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what this was about, but he could bet all that he owned that the infamous Agent Ronald Sandoval had not just stopped to talk, like he claimed. The problem was figuring out what was going on. Another problem was Renee. She was sliding over to let Sandoval sit down! Liam almost couldn't believe his eyes, the person who probably hated Sandoval the most was sliding over to make more room on the bench they had previously been sharing. With an uneasy glance, Liam looked down at the table and realized that Renee had had a couple more drinks to drink then he had. Not good.

Liam's Global suddenly started to go off, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around so that Sandoval couldn't see or hear what was being said, but he could still keep an eye on Renee.

"Kincaid."

Augurs face appeared on global. "Liam, I got the technical schematics you wanted." 

"Already?"

"Yup, Hubble is slipping, the security had serious holes in it."

Liam scratched his chin this wasn't good. He needed to go over those schematics before tomorrows meeting. But he also didn't want to leave his best friend alone with the devil himself.

"I'll be right there." He told Augur and closed off the link.

"Renee, I have to go. Why don't I walk you home."

"No need, Major, I can do the honors when Miss Palmer is ready to go."

The glazed over look had once again come over Renee's face, and Liam was starting to get worried. He really couldn't leave her here, both for her sake and the sake of the ANA. In her present condition, he didn't know what she could reveal, and she probably wouldn't remember.

Liam quickly grabbed his coat, hers and Renee and tried to pull all three away from the booth.

"Major Kincaid, what do you think you're doing?" Sandoval asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Liam, let me go."

Liam let out a breath in exasperation and Renee returned to her seat. Liam couldn't wait any longer; he would just have to trust Sandoval to be honorable. He almost laughed at the thought.

Bending close to Sandoval's ear, Liam whispered, "Okay, but if I hear or feel that you did anything to her in the morning, I'll come after you my self, boss or not."

Liam straightened took one last look at Renee leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Renee looked up in surprise and Sandoval looked on curiously. "You be careful." He said quietly and then left.

Renee couldn't concentrate. She felt the kiss and watched as Liam walked out the door, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Her body just plainly refused to move. 

Renee watched as Sandoval signaled the waiter over and looked down at her own glass. It was almost empty. She couldn't remember how many she had. Renee looked up to signal the waiter for another, but Sandoval cut her off.

"I think you have had enough for now."

Renee tried to form the words to tell him off, but it didn't work. Before Renee could say anything, Sandoval had told the waiter to get them coffee and she had disappeared.

"I can get my own drinks." Renee finally got out.

Sandoval gave her a dubious look and then turned away watching the coffee come to them.

Once the waiter arrived with the coffee Sandoval handed the coffee to her and Renee automatically wrapped her fingers around the cup.

With the first sip, Renee could feel some of the fog that surrounded her start to clear. Enough to let her speak easier anyways.

"What do you want, Sandoval?"

Renee swore that Sandoval was smiling. "I see you are feeling better, Miss Palmer."

"I'm perfectly fine."

Sandoval gave her a look that screamed, 'Sure.' But instead of saying anything he took a sip of his own drink and leading back on the bench.

"I would really like to be alone." Renee tried to reintegrate.

"Well, I'm enjoying the company."

Renee kept her emotions in check and didn't give into the impulse to deck the man. That really wouldn't help anything. Well, it might. Renee let herself smile for a second.

Sandoval suddenly leaned back up and placed his hands neatly onto the table. Making it quite obvious for Renee to see, he gently rubbed his finger around his wedding band. His face went solemn and Renee knew something was going on, Sandoval usually didn't give so obvious hints as to what he was feeling.

"Did you know that my anniversary is coming up?"

"No." Renee said quietly.

"It is. My wife - ex-wife and I were married on February 15."

"It's January 28th." Renee almost hit herself for saying the obvious.

"I know."

A silence came over them as both Renee and Sandoval fought with past demons.

"I should really go." Sandoval said quickly.

Renee was confused about the sudden change in Sandoval. First he was amusing himself by not leaving, then he seemed like he couldn't wait to leave. In what would be the catalyst for Renee's problems, she reached up and stopped the Taelon Companion from leaving.

"No, you shouldn't be alone right now. I know... believe me."

Renee briefly wondered what she was getting herself into. She knew that she needed to talk to someone, but she didn't understand why that had to be Sandoval.

She watched him sit and play with his drink. He had got rid of his coffee and ordered a stiffer drink as soon as she had ask him to sit down. She still wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"How did you and your wife meet?"

Renee watched Sandoval blink for a second and almost wished she hadn't asked the question it seemed so personal.

"We were High School Sweethearts. She was voted Valedictorian and I was the shy one in the back. I still can't figure out why she chose me during that time. We were polar opposites, but something just clicked."

Renee caught herself drifting to other thoughts. Mainly Liam Kincaid. Renee quickly banished that thoughts from her head. It could never happen. As much as she wished it too, she knew the cardinal rule of a resistance fight, -- Hell, she had wrote some of them -- You never got involved. It only hurt more in the end.

So what was she doing here?

"... you here?" 

Renee looked up and realized that the Agent had asked her a question. Feeling guilty about not listening she lowered her eyes and peered at him through her lashes.

"What did you say?"

Sandoval looked at her closely for a second before answering. "I asked, what about you? Why are you here?"

Well that was the question. Why was she here? Why had she come at all? Renee looked at Sandoval and tried to figure out what to say. 

"This is the anniversary of my husband's death."

Sandoval sat silently, letting her wrestle with her inner demons. He knew the story, but he needed her trust, and that meant listening, and being supportive.

"He... He was a good man. Traditional, but good. We lived in Annapolis, Maryland and we both drove into Washington to DI. That's where we had met.

We had an argument while driving in one day. Jonathan wanted the entire Palmer family for dinner, like we had done since I was a baby. It seemed like such an obvious request. I had to be there, it was expected of me. But Richard had a jealous streak and he didn't approve of Joshua's ways. Simply, he didn't want me to go.

I told him, I had to go. He turned around to tell me something, and hit a patch of ice. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital and nurses are telling me what happened."

Renee sighed and took a deep breath. This felt almost cleansing. She started to tell the next part of the story, but suddenly stopped. For some selfish reason, she wasn't ready to shared Lizzy. Or the hardship she had done through after Richard's death with a two year old.

"It seems like you loved each other very much."

Renee smiled. "We did. We had our problems, but I loved him very much and I hoped he did too."

Sandoval suddenly reached over and brushed a hand across Renee's cheek. "I'm sure he did too."

Feeling like a schoolgirl, Renee blushed and smiled shyly. She couldn't understand what was going on. She shouldn't be feeling like this. This was Sandoval. A person she had detested for years. Yet when she looked up, she couldn't help but see the shared pain. Something that even Liam with his hard earned two years hadn't been able to share with her. Or maybe it was because she hadn't let him. Which brought her back to her original question. Why him?

Renee looked up to see the Cafe almost empty. Looking down at her watch quickly, she realized how late it had suddenly gotten. Sandoval also looked down at his watch and Renee watched the surprise spread across his face. 

"I guess we lost track off time." Renee quietly joked.

"I guess." Sandoval slowly got up and walked around the table. Reaching out his hand, he gently helped Renee to her feet.

"Thank you." Renee whispered.

"Your welcome."

Together, they started to walk to the doors of the Cafe. She walked to where she had parked her car and deftly unlocked the doors. Standing besides the open door she looked at Sandoval.

"We should do this again." He said after a couple minutes.

"We should."

Sandoval quickly leaned in and kissed her. Renee placed her fingers on her lips and watched as the man slowly walked away. Shaking herself out of her state she climbed in the car and headed back to her loft for a very well deserved sleep.

**Taelon Mothership**

Sandoval sat at his desk and stared into space. He couldn't believe what he had done. Logically he knew that might happen, but he didn't realize that he would enjoy it so much. He had also considered Miss Palmer a valuable opponent, but he had never thought of her as anything else.

Sandoval slowly got up and looked around. He needed to do something to get his mind off present problems. His decision was made for him went a Volunteer strode into his office.

"Zo'or requests your presence, Sir." 

"All right, Volunteer. You may leave now." Sandoval said, dismissing the volunteer.

Sandoval walked out of his office and made his way to the Bridge.

**Bridge**

Sandoval stepped into the Mothership's Bridge and headed directly for the Synod Leader. Zo'or as usual was sitting in his chair, like a king on his throne. 

"You summoned?" Sandoval was almost tempted to add, 'My Lord,' to that, but quickly held his tongue.

"I heard that you met with Miss Palmer yesterday."

Sandoval didn't even blink at the statement. Just replied quietly. "Yes, I saw Miss Palmer. We met at a bar. I do believe it's called the Flat Planet Cafe."

"And?"

"And what, Zo'or?"

"Don't play coy with me, Agent Sandoval." Zo'or said angrily. "I want to know how your operation went."

Sandoval lifted his body a little straighter and tried to look the Synod leader in the eye.

"As well as can be expected. I know have Miss Palmer's trust. Among other things."

Zo'or quirked his head to one side and it was only then, that Sandoval realized he had said the last part out loud.

"Does that mean you have the information?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet? You clearly implied your position with Miss Palmer. Why haven't you acquired the information?"

"It is not that easy." Sandoval said trying to keep his voice and Zo'or's from echoing across the room. The Volunteers and Implants that scattered the bridge were well trained enough, not to pay attention, but lately they had had some problems with Résistance infiltrators. With Renee's well know ties to the ANA, he didn't want any information getting back to her.

"I cannot see why not."

Sandoval took a deep breath, trying to calm his rising anger. "The information is coming Zo'or. You cannot expect me to get everything in one meeting."

"Well then, how long will it take you?"

Sandoval tried to think about this clearly. He needed time to get Renee to open up to him, but he also didn't want to make Zo'or wait to long and risk his wrath. 

"Two week."

Sandoval stood and waited for Zo'or to agree to his terms. 

"Fine then. You have two weeks. Not a day more. Once that time elapses, you must have the information otherwise I will find other ways to receive it."

**Resistance Headquarters**

Renee walked into the underground headquarters and smiled at the occupants already there. Liam and Augur sat huddled over the coffee table, which was laden with papers. Walking behind the couch she peered over the men's shoulder and tried to figure out what they were looking at.

"Is that the Blueprints of the Conference Center?"

"Yes. Augur did it again." Liam voice was filled with laughter.

"You know, you should tell Hubble to get better security." Augur said.

"I'll be sure to pass that on." 

Renee went around to the other side of the couch and made a place to sit among all the chaos.

Liam looked over to her and frowned slightly. "How was last night?"

Reaching over to get a cup of coffee for herself, Renee took the opportunity to decide how much to tell the others. Liam always tended to be protective about his father with others, yet he was also protective of her. What would he say if she told him she and Sandoval had not only been civil, but had had a good time.

"It went fine."

"Really?" Liam arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, it went fine. Now can we please talk about the meeting now? It's happening tonight and we need to give Hubble an update." 

"Fine." Liam turned around to face the table and pulled out one schematic from the pile. "This is the layout of the Conference Center. Hubble is going to have guards here, here and here." Liam gestured to the map three different places on the map, all which had a perfect view off the tables down below.

"We are going to have operatives here, here and here." Augur added in, pointing to points opposite to that of Hubble's men.

"Are the two teams aware of each other?" Renee added in, knowing full well what kind of disaster could arise if they didn't.

"The Resistance Operatives do... Hubble doesn't." Liam told her.

"What?"

"Officially our operatives can't be there, so they can't know."

"Deniability." Renee said with a huff. It seemed that a good portion of her life now a days was wrapped up in deniability.

"You got it." Augur piped up.

"Okay, so then, what about the rest?"

Liam started to point to the blueprint again. "The ambassadors are going to come in through the front entrance. As well as you and I."

"Us?" 

"Yes, we going to make an appearance at today's meeting. Your allegiances are already known and I'm supposed to be there to represent the Taelon's interest."

"Okay, fine." Renee took a second to soak in all the information. "Anything else?"

"Not really."

Renee leaned back against the couch and sighed. She knew how important this meeting was. They were getting the final nations they needed to make an impact. It needed to go smoothly with no ambassadors being spooked.

She opened her eyes to see Liam looking worriedly at her. 

"What?"

"You look tired."

"Thanks, Liam."

Liam smiled and Renee couldn't help but smile either. She was tired, she couldn't ignore it anymore. She hadn't slept last night. Instead she had tossed and turned, her mind constantly filled with memories and regrets.

"Why don't you go and sleep until the meeting tonight. We have the rest covered. I can get the information over to Hubble and then meet you there."

Renee smiled her thanks and slowly got up. Rest was all she needed. She was sure of it.

**ANA World Conference**

Renee walked into the Conference Center and looked around. The building was truly breath taking, with high arched ceilings and stunning murals covered the walls. The rich and the famous walked around and Renee once again laughed at Hubble's ability to attract the A List from all over the world. Even to an event that was basically anti-Taelon, even though it was being said to be just Pro-human... didn't they mean the same thing?

Renee saw Hubble from across the room and smiled politely. Currently he was talking to the Chinese ambassador, but she knew she would get a chance to talk with him soon enough.

Renee watched as other guest started to filter in. She was quite surprised to see some very pro-Taelon's appearing tonight. 

Renee turned and walked towards the bar. She needed a drink, if she was going to get through tonight. She still hadn't slept when she got home, but at least she had lay down and closed her eyes. She felt somewhat better... somewhat.

She signaled the bar tender over and looked down at the man. He was dressed in an elegant tuxedo and looked vaguely familiar.

"What can I get for you Miss Palmer?"

Renee looked up for a second, not quite used to having people know her off the bat. Others might think she basked in the spotlight - Liam and Augur had sure hinted at it - but in fact she was always a little disconcerted when people knew her name. It made her aware about how public her life was really was.

"Actually, just a glass of wine."

Renee took the glass of wine and started to circulate. Smiling and making polite conversation she watched the doers and shakers of Washington rub elbows with world and entertainment leaders alike.

Renee took a sip from the glass and almost dropped it when she saw Sandoval walk in. What was he doing here? She looked around desperately and suddenly realized she hadn't seen Liam at all. This could prove dangerous; some of the Resistance Operatives had lost a lot at the hands of that man.

Renee put the glass down and started to walk towards the door, when she felt a hand around her waist drag towards a corridor. She tried to scream but a hand clamped down over her mouth and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, it's me, Renee."

Renee felt herself being let go and spun around quickly. Sure enough Liam was standing behind her, and suddenly she had the urge to smack him across the face for that stunt.

"Don't you ever do that again." Renee said between clamped teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk being seen by Sandoval and I really needed to talk to you."

Renee suddenly saw the expression on his face and knew it meant trouble. "What's wrong, Liam."

"I can't stay. Da'an called me off of today's meeting and Zo'or issued Sandoval to go instead."

Liam frowned at her for a second. "Look, Renee I don't know what is going on, but something's all wrong. I've been ordered, under threat of reprimand not to come here and Sandoval is playing nice with Hubble."

Renee turned around and saw that Liam was telling the truth. Sandoval seemed to be playing up to Hubble. Someone, Renee knew for a fact, he despised. And vice-versa.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to realize." Renee said turning back to Liam.

Liam turned to look her in the eye. "As I said, I don't know what is going on, but I need you to be careful. I'm asking you to keep your scrambler on so you can talk with our operatives. I've already explained what is going on, but I still need someone on the inside with them."

Renee nodded.

"Be careful, Renee. Don't try to be a hero."

"Nothing is going on, Liam. Everything will go fine."

Liam looked at her again and Renee couldn't help but shiver. There was such undisguised unease lurking in the depths. Suddenly she couldn't help but feel worried to.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Liam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Baring his head in her hair he held her tight. Then he let her go, and Renee suddenly felt cold.

Liam disappeared into the shadows and Renee tried to calm herself. Quickly she set out to the conference hall and met up with Hubble who was now talking to the German ambassador. He gave her a curious look, which she answered with a smile. But as soon as he turned away, that smile faded. Something was wrong. Liam knew it, and now she knew it.

Renee watched as Hubble started to gather some of the main players to the front of the hall. She watched as others started to find seats and decided that it was time to sit too. She walked around and found her table at the front.

She looked around her table and noticed some of the other large players in Washington. The mayor sat a couple seats to her left and Renee gave him a small nod as he sat down.

Belatedly Renee realized that she still hadn't turned on her scrambler and discreetly did so. Her ear was suddenly filled with the chatter of their operatives. They seemed a little agitated, but Renee couldn't blame them. If this went through, that could be a large step to some of them returning to their families. She only wished that it could return her to hers.

Hubble cut short and further thoughts as he approached the stage. Calm and collected as ever, Hubble looked out on to the sea of faces. His gaze caught Renee briefly and she could see all the expectations in his eyes. She hoped they wouldn't be disappointed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please take your seat, we will get started." Hubble announced.

Renee's scrambler briefly filled with the voice of one operative. "Okay, people, this is it. Keep your eyes open, but don't shoot friendlies. They don't know we are here, so if things get ugly they might shoot at us. Don't, I repeat, don't shoot back. Just get out."

Renee almost wanted to nod, but stopped herself. She hoped this would go through, really, really hoped this would go through.

Renee's attention returned to the stage and Hubble once again approached the podium. "Well, I would like to welcome everyone to this conference."

A gentle applause went up in the hall and Renee clapped along.

"It's been a hard run, but we have finally started gaining ground. The ANA would like to extend a nod to Agent Sandoval, Companion Protector for Zo'or." 

Another gentle applause rose in the hall and Sandoval briefly stood up. Renee twisted in her seat to get a better view and found herself looking directly in his eyes. Renee quickly looked away, and almost kicked herself for the act. This was not the way she usually acted. Renee Palmer always faced things head on. What was wrong? Sandoval sat back down and everyone turned back to Hubble. 

But before Hubble could speak, the lights suddenly went out. Startled gasps resounded around the hall and Renee stood up.

The same operative filled her hearing and Renee had to concentrate for a second to hear what was going on.

"...I repeat does anyone know what is going on?"

Renee lowered her voice and spoke. "This is Renee Palmer, stay calm. I repeat, stay calm. The situation will right it self in a second."

A grunt was all her reply and Renee waited for the lights to turn back on. They didn't.

"Okay..." Renee spoke quietly, knowing that the scrambler would pick up on it. "Something is definitely wrong. Liam warned me about this. Damn." Renee realized that she was talking to herself, and made herself concentrate.

"I want all operatives on alert. This doesn't seem right, and I have a feeling that everything is about to hit the fan."

Renee looked around once more and mumbled under her breath about lost chances. Remotely, she heard Hubble over the speakers asking everyone to keep calm. So far they had.

A gunshot ran out, and Renee admittedly ducked then stood back up. She heard the operatives start up again and realized that everything had just hit the fan.

Renee heard a shout and then heard footsteps run towards something. She strained to see what was going on, but it was too dark. She heard another voice shoot and knew it was Sandoval's. A loud crack was heard, and Renee instinctively turned her head towards the sound. 

The lights suddenly went back on and Sandoval was standing over a man. Another agent ran out from the back and Hubble looked over at his operative. Renee took a quick look and realized all their operatives where still in place. What was going on?

Hubble's men quickly picked up the man from the floor, but Renee couldn't get a good look at him. With his close-cropped hair, and elegant dinner suit, he could have been any number of the diplomats or entertainers that had arrived. Or they could have been a plant. Renee wasn't sure which was scarier.

Hubble came back to the podium and told everyone to sit down. The waiters came out with the dinner, but Renee knew it was too late. As she started to look around she knew that some were uneasy, others were plain afraid. The atmosphere was ruined and with a quick look at the stage, Renee realized that Hubble knew it too.

**Renee's Apartment**

Renee sighed and leaned over, letting the DNA scanner identify her. The disappointment had started to sink in, making her feel even more tired. The night had been a mess. They had more then enough operatives and the night still didn't go right. She knew Hubble was doing a background check on the shooter, but she also knew nothing would come up.

Opening the door, she turned on the alarm system and then walked upstairs. She needed sleep, either that or a nice relaxing bath. Thinking that she wasn't going to sleep right away, she went into the bathroom to draw herself a bath.

Renee let the bath run and then poured in some oils and bubbles. Gently stepping out of her dress she let the material fold around her feet and gathered her hair up around her head. She slipped into the bath and closed her eyes, letting the water sooth her. Slowly, Renee drifted off to sleep.

The back door crept open and the alarms systems didn't go off. The intruder looked around bottom level to see no one around and the lights off. Confused because he knew she had gone home after the night's events, he started to climb the stairs up to the upper level.

Light spilled under the door of only one room. Taking a look around, he moved closer to that door and stopped just before it. Not a sound could be heard. What was she doing?

He put his had on the doorknob and gently turned it. The door slowly opened and more light spilled through the crack. He looked in and realized that she was asleep in the tub. Smiling, he closed the door and walked quietly downstairs. He could wait for her, she deserved to rest.

Renee woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep. Looking around she wondered how much time had passed. The water had turned cold, so it had to be over a couple hours. Decided that she needed to get up, Renee gently got up and then grabbed for the towel that hung by her bathtub. She wrapped the towel around her and then reached over to unplug the tub. Watching the water flow down the drain almost reminded her of her life. So many wasted opportunity.

Renee walked over to the door and then grabbed the silk robe that hung from behind the door. Switching the towel for the robe, Renee walked out of the bathroom.

The moment she did, she knew that something was wrong. She could feel a draft weaving through the loft and could have sworn that she hadn't left any windows open.

Walking swiftly to her room, Renee grabbed her gun and checked the energy level. Full. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

Peeking her head out of the doorway, she saw no one. Carefully she eased herself out of her room and started around the upstairs. All empty. Next she started downstairs. Walking slowly downstairs, Renee started to feel chills run up her spine. There was definitely something wrong going on.

Once Renee reached the bottom step, she looked around and saw no one. She looked towards the door, and her heart thudded against her chest. The door was slightly open... and the alarms hadn't gone off. Feeling like she was being watched from behind, Renee swirled around and smacked straight into a mans chest. 

Renee almost fell over and reached out to steady herself on the man in front of her.  At the same time, his arms snaked around her waist to keep her from falling.  What resulted was Renee being pushed up against the man's chest.

Once she was steady, Renee pushed herself back and took a look at her intruder.  Liam!  Sometimes she could really kill that boy.

"You scared the hell out of me!"  Renee said in protest.

Liam put his hands up in surrender and backed up a step.  "Sorry, when I realized that you were asleep, I was going to let you rest.  Did expect you to come down so silently and quickly... and armed."

Renee blushed for a second and then looked down at the gun that had been tossed aside when she almost fell.  She quickly picked it up and turned the power off.

Tugging the robe closer together, Renee walked over to the couch and sat down, warily leaning her head back.  Silence reigned for a second.

"So I hear it was an eventful evening."  Liam's voice seemed devoid of emotion, causing Renee to look up sharply.  The man's face was half shadowed, but even with the remote light, Renee could pick out the lines of strain creasing his forehead.

"Some guy decided he didn't like Hubble's speech."  Renee said, trying to make the event sound like a joke, it wasn't working.

"Everything is fine, Liam."

"Everything is not fine!"  

Renee was momentarily taken back at the level of severity present in Liam's voice.

"Someone interrupted the event, I'm sure scared a few ambassadors and brought our chances of a pro-human alliance down a few notches." Liam sounded almost as disappointed about the whole affair as she did.  "Worst of all, you could have been hurt."

Renee tried to see Liam's face as a way to judge his last statement, but his expression - normally visible to the world - had the look of being carefully guarded.

"I'm fine, Liam."  Renee said slowly, trying to get the message into the man's head.

Liam took a hard look into her face and it seemed to calm him.  He quickly laced his fingers in hers and gave her hand a quick squeeze.  Releasing her hand, his cocky grin and self assured nature almost seemed to come back.

Liam stood up and drew a hand through his hair.  

"I'm going to go to talk to Da'an to see if he knows anything."

Renee stood up with Liam and smiled slowly.  "I'm sure he'll tell you everything."  Renee quipped.

"One of these days he will."

"Sure."  

Liam turned and started to walk away.  Renee looked at the open door and watched Liam stop to open it a little more.

"Wait!"  Renee called out.

Liam turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Renee blew air out between her lips, realizing that she would have to pull this bit of information from him.

"How did you get in here?  I put the security system back on."

Liam just put his hand on the door and smiled.  "That is one secret I'm going to hold on for a little while longer." Liam slipped out the door before Renee could get in another word.

Sighing, Renee went and closed the door behind him, making sure that the alarm really was on, and then looked at the clock.  5:00am. She had to be at DI in another 2 hours anyways, she might as well get ready.

Shaking her head, Renee started to climb back upstairs to her room.

**Door's International**

Renee sat at her screen contemplating the information that sat before her. She knew she shouldn't be accessing the Resistance files from here, but she needed to find out information. Too much had happened last night for the entire thing to be coincidence.

So far, she had gotten nowhere. None of the resistance cells had any reason to send the man to the conference. I mean it had been beneficial to them, why would they sabotage their own deal? Also, none of the cells knew any extremists that could have showed up. As usual the Taelon files where sealed up tighter than Fort Knox. Renee made a mental note to ask Augur to tap into them later.

Renee heard some talking at her door and looked up to see whom it was. Sandoval was busy talking to her secretary, and her secretary was valiantly trying to keep him out, per Renee's orders. Today even Liam wasn't to be let in. Unfortunately, her assistant was very good at turning away suave men. 

Renee waited till her secretary turned to her and signaled her to let Sandoval in through the clear glass.

Renee quickly shut off her computer and then drew her coat across her. But as soon as he walked in, something made Renee feel at ease. Not good, Renee thought to herself. To feel so at ease with Zo'or Companion Protector was to invite trouble in. Renee thought back to the night when Renee had let Sandoval kiss her. 

"Too late." Renee mumbled under her breath. Trouble already had a foot in the door.

Sandoval reached over and lightly kissed Renee's hand, the valiant gesture not going unnoticed by her secretary. Renee drew her hand away.

"What can I do for you, Agent Sandoval?"

Sandoval looked her in the eyes and then replied. "I was just checking to see if you were alright. We had quite an eventful evening last night."

Renee sighed. Knowing this was exactly what she had warned herself against. If she was not careful, Sandoval could worm his way under her skin.

"I'm fine, Agent Sandoval."

"Well that's good." 

A silence dawned in the room, as both members were lost in there own thoughts. Sandoval broke it first.

"Well, I must be getting back to the Mothership, but I was wondering if you would care for supper? Around 8?"

Two things suddenly went to war in Renee. On one side, something in her wanted to go. But another side warned her that this could be a trick, another Taelon plot to get information. Renee made a decision that she would kick herself for, years to come.

"Where?"

"Why don't I pick you up and then it will be a surprise?"

Renee smiled at Sandoval and politely nodded. The man took that as an acceptance and quietly left. Renee grabbed her global and called Liam. The global beeped for a couple minutes, but no one picked up. Discouraged, Renee left a message hoping he would get back to her and went back to her computer.

**Renee's Apartment**

Renee looked at her appearance in the mirror. Not bad, she thought to herself. She had let her hair return to its curly state and it now hung in spirals around her face. People had commented on her hair, saying they loved it when it was curled, but they didn't know how long it took to control it in the morning. It was easier to just let technology straighten it during the night and brush it out in the morning. But for special occasions, she loved this. It made her feel special.

Standing up, Renee grabbed her global and looked at it, debating whether or not to call Liam. She had left a message already, and Renee knew he would eventually get back to her, but something inside of her needed to hear from him. 

Almost as if the object was thinking the same thing, Renee's global went off. Flicking it open, Renee was greeted with Liam's face.

"You called?" Liam asked.

"Yes, I needed some information on the attack last night, but I can't seem to get anywhere. I was hoping you had heard something."

Liam shook his head, and Renee felt her stomach drop. The worried look was back to flickering across her partner's face. "No, but the second I do, I'll call you."

"Thanks." Renee said.

Silence filled the link for a second. Then Liam looked at her and smiled. "Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Sandoval has asked me to dinner. I thought I might be able to get some information out of him."

Liam smiled turned into a frown briefly, and Renee prepared herself for a lecture, and wasn't disappointed.

"Renee, be careful. He's dangerous, and I think he and Zo'or are up to something."

Renee laughed. "I know that. But if I can get any information, it will be worth it. Plus, we are going to a crowded restaurant. How dangerous can he be there?"

Liam's brow furrowed. "You would be surprised."

Renee heard Augur's voice off to the side and Liam looked back. A moment after he did, Liam turned back to the screen. "Just be careful."

Renee sighed. "I will." 

They both signed off and Renee briefly thought about how often she had been promising people that. Then she wondered how longer she could keep the promise.

The doorbell rung, interrupting Renee's thoughts. She brushed her dress down and then gave herself a quick look in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, Renee grabbed her purse and went to answer the door.

**Sophie's Cafe**

Renee looked around at the classically decorated restaurant as she and Sandoval walked in the door. Everything was done up tastefully and with an eye to privacy of the patrons. In her case, Renee wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad. Suddenly Liam's warning came back full force, and Renee shivered briefly.

"Are you cold?" Sandoval's polite inquiry broke through Renee's thoughts.

"A little." Renee replied with a smile.

Sandoval shrugged out of his dinner jacket and then draped it around her. The warmth of the jacket admittedly filled her and Renee couldn't help but smile at Sandoval again. 

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The waiter came and sat them in a little table tucked away in the corner. It was cozy and exactly the place a couple would go to be alone. Renee wasn't sure what to make of the comparison.

"So, Miss Palmer -"

"Renee." Renee insisted with a smile.

"Renee... a lot has happened lately."

Renee just nodded wondering what was going on. 

"With the increase in activity with the ANA, you have become very busy." 

Renee's eyes narrowed briefly and then she resumed her 'just interested' appearance.

Sandoval lowered his voice, "I want to talk to someone inside the ANA."

"And how do you think I can get you that hearing?"

"I know you can, don't deny it. Renee, I thought you trusted me." Sandoval reached out and lightly grasped her hand. "I need that trust. Things are going on with the Synod that humanity need to know about."

"Really."

"We both have had so much tragedy in our life. I - we need to work together to make sure there isn't any more."

Renee looked down at her hand, which was currently intertwined with Sandoval's. Unbidingly, Renee's thoughts turned back to another time when she would do this with a much smaller hand. Yes, there had definitely been too much tragedy. The only question was, was she willing to trust this man to fix it.

"Alright, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Renee." Sandoval brought her hand up to his lips and once again placed a smooth kiss on it's back.

He then gently placed her hand back on the table and gently sat back. He would spend the rest of the evening in that very position, a pleased smile spread over his face. Renee would spend the rest of the evening trapped in her memories and completely miss the warning signs.

**Door International**

Renee looked at her computer screen and frowned. Hubble was in the process of dressing her down and she wasn't in the mood.

"He just needs a couple minutes with the board, what harm can that do?"

"What harm can that do?" Hubble exploded. "Listen young lady, just because you are infatuated -"

"Infatuated! I am not."

Hubble continued like Renee had never said anything. "…with him, doesn't mean I'm ready to risk our operatives."

"What risks could there possible be? The general public already knows all the personnel that will be there. None of the undercovers will be there. There is nothing to worry about."

"The answer is no, Renee! And that is final." Hubble sighed and looked at her. "I don't know why you wanted this, Renee, but I can't allow it."

"You're losing a good deal, Hubble."

"I'm sorry, Renee."

"Yeah, me too."

Renee rudely cut the connection and turned around in her chair to view the outside. Her view wandered around the outside and Renee could feel her mind moving through time and space, to a place where she had been happy. Even after the death of her husband. 

Renee snapped herself out of the daydream and looked turned back to her computer. With a slight hesitation, she keyed in the line to Sandoval's global. After a slight delay, the senior agent's face came up on screen.

"Miss Pa- Renee, what can I do for you?"

Renee sighed and leaned in. "I'm sorry Sandoval, but the ANA can't grant you a meeting right now. Maybe later."

Sandoval's face clouded over, and for a second Renee knew she wouldn't like the thoughts going on in his head. His face then returned to normal and he smiled sadly.

"I understand."

Renee nodded. "I'm sorry, I did try. Maybe you could tell me and I could pass it along." Renee knew the gesture was useless, but she had to try.

Sandoval shook his head, as she had expected he would. He said goodbye and then cut the connection.

**Taelon Mothership**

Sandoval got up from his call and headed to the bridge. On the way his mind filled with thoughts and plans of how to get out of Zo'or's plan. Clearly it wasn't going to work, but as he had suspected for a little while, the leader of the Synod was mad. He was clearly and certifiably mad, not a good person to say it can't be done to.

Sandoval reached the bridge still with no solution. Sighing, he headed for Zo'or and hoped he could play it by ear.

"Any progress, Agent Sandoval." 

"None to date, but a solution is being worked on."

"That solution better arrive soon, Agent Sandoval. By my calculations, you have less than a week to complete your task."

"A week! I thought we agreed on two."

Zo'or's eyes narrowed. "First, Agent Sandoval, I do not like being question. Second, it seems your information is a little late. The ANA has moved up their agenda because of the assignation attempt. The next meeting is being scheduled for the end of this week."

Sandoval's mind raced with the consequences of the information. He needed more time, but unfortunately, it looked like he wouldn't be granted it. 

"I still have a week. The job will be done by then Zo'or."

"It better be."

Sandoval looked at Zo'or to see if that was it. The Companion didn't say anything, but nor did he signal Sandoval to leave. Finally he looked back at the agent.

"I understand you and Miss Palmer have had certain rendezvous lately."

Sandoval could only nod.

"I want you to know, that if I do not get what I want, I will use any means necessary. I think you know what I mean."

Sandoval's mind suddenly flashed to the image of a little three-year-old child. Suddenly he knew all to clear what Zo'or was implying, and his gut twisted in sadness.

"I understand."

"See that you do. It might aid your mission."

With a flick of his wrist, Zo'or dismissed Sandoval. Sandoval in turn, turned on his heal and marched out of the bridge. It was time to pull out the big guns. He had hoped he didn't need them, but it seemed like there was no choice. God save him, he was about to sacrifice the last of his soul.

**St. Michael's Church**

Renee stepped off the elevator and looked around. Augur was sitting in front of the computer as always and Liam was stretched out on the couch. "Good to know that we have down time." Renee quipped.

Liam looked up at her and just grinned. "After working for 3 hours on Hubble's security plans I thought we could relax. Augur agrees. Just his idea of relaxing is hacking into something new."

Renee tried to get a look at the computer screen, but Augur's body was blocking it. Instead she walked around to the couch and sat down on it, deliberately making Liam move his feet.

"So everything set for the conference then?"

Renee asked.

"Yes, and more security procedures have been put into place since last time." Augur chimed in.

"Did anyone ever find out who the shooter was?" 

"No, but I still haven't stopped looking, it just seems like Sandoval keeps stonewalling all my attempts." Liam mouth had become a small line in frustration.

Renee almost opened her mouth to tell Liam about Sandoval's request, but decided against it at the last minute. Liam had enough on his mind, and Hubble had already shot down the proposal. No point bringing up dead information.

"We need to find out who he was." Renee pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that?" Liam yelled.

Augur turned around quickly and Renee put up her hands. "I'm not judging you, I'm just stating a fact."

Liam tried to get a hold on his temper, but only half succeeded. He blew out a breath to dissolve the rest of his frustrations and turned an apologetic smile on Renee. Renee in turn gently squeezed Liam's hand.

Liam got up and stretched. "Look Renee, I'm sorry I can't stick around, but I have a report to deliver to Sandoval."

Renee nodded and watched Liam walk out of the Lair. She waited for a couple minutes and then turned to Augur. Walking up to him, she slipped a photo on the table. An elder couple and a child stared back at the hacker. "I need you to find these people for me." Renee said quietly.

"Why? Who are they?" 

"I can't tell you that right now, I just need to know where they are."

Augur stared at her hard for a moment and then nodded. "I can try." 

"Thanks Augur."

With that Renee also walked out. She didn't quite know what prompted her to give Augur the picture, for she knew what the deal was, hell she had come up with the agreement, but for some reason Renee needed to know. She only hoped that Augur could find them.

Augur sat at the computer screen waiting for the computer to end its search and give him the results. He didn't know why Renee wanted to find these people, and truthfully he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Things had definitely been odd lately. What with Sandoval pulling 180s in his personal standings, and Renee seeming not suspicious, Augur knew Liam was worried. And that worried him. The kid had too much stress on him already. If anything else happened, Augur wasn't sure how Liam would be able to take it.

The computer beeped at the hacker, bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking at the screen Augur grinned when he saw three successful hits. 

Clicking on the first, Augur watched as an old newspaper article loaded up. What he saw however was not what he had expected.

"New addition to the Palmer Family." It was a birth announcement. Augur held the picture up before him and compared it to the one of the screen. The elder man and woman were the same, and the baby looked the same -albeit a little older. What the picture didn't have however, were two key people. Renee Palmer and Husband.

Augur reached blindly for his global and winced slightly as it fell to the floor. Bending to pick it up he debated calling Liam. 

In a move that would forever surprise him, he didn't. Augur placed the global back down on the desk and opened the rest of the hits.

Finally after sorting through what seemed like years of useless information, Augur hit on what he needed. An obscure photo on a 5 year old. What he recognized though was the elder man and woman. Although there faces had been filled with both worry and laugh lines, they still held the unmistakable Palmer regality. Something Augur had teased Renee over countless times. 

Searching the rest of the article, Augur found the location of the newspaper. He printed out the article and set it aside. Then, carefully this time, Augur reached for his global and dialed up Renee.

"Yes?" Renee answered appearing on the global, her back facing the windows of her DI office.

"I found what you want."

"I'll be there immediately." Was all Renee answered as she shut down her global and effectively killed all communications.

Augur sat back in his seat and tried to puzzle out what was going on. Unfortunately he couldn't. Something that bothered him greatly.

**French Quarter, New Orleans**

Renee looked down at the address in her hands. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It went against everything she had done and said to them to keep them safe. But now here she was, ready to open a can of worms that could endanger everyone.

Talking a deep breath, Renee climbed the steps to the row house and knocked on the front door. A dog started to bark from within the house and Renee heard a child laugh.

A blond little girl opened the door. Her blue eyes looked quizzically at Renee as if trying to remember something.

"Lizzy, what did I tell you about opening the door without us?" A voice came from within the house.

Renee bent down and held a hand on the door. "Lizzy?" She asked, feeling tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

Lizzy just cocked her head to the side. The dog Renee had heard earlier bounded up beside Lizzy and stood there as if guarding the child.

An older woman rounded the corner and looked down at Renee. Straightening herself, Renee looked the woman in the eye. Trying to judge all the differences that had occurred since she had last seen them, three years ago.

"Renee?" The woman asked, her voice a mere whisper.

Renee took of the sunglasses that had shaded her eyes from the glare of the sun.

"Oui, Maman, c'est moi."

The door flung open and Renee's mother threw her arms over her daughter. Tears appeared in both women's eyes.

"Why are you here? What's wrong?" The older woman asked.

"I would rather not talk about it in the doorway, mama." Renee said, casting a glance behind her.

Renee's mother seemed to understand immediately and shooed everyone inside, while closing the door tight behind her.

A lone agent looked through Taelon enhanced binoculars as he watched the reunion. This was exactly what his boss was looking for. He wasn't sure, but he knew this was the jackpot.

Flicking open his global, he dialed up Agent Ronald Sandoval and waited for the man to answer.

"The trail worked, boss. I got her and them. They're in the old French Quarter of New Orleans. Instructions?"

"Just keep an eye on them. I don't want them to disappear."

"Sure thing, boss."

"And Tate? If you screw up, it will be your head on a platter."

Tate winced as his boss roughly shut down communications. Settling in his car, he started his surveillance.

**The Palmer Residence**

"I don't understand Renee? What are you trying to say?" Renee's mother and father looked at her closely, as if trying to visually understand what their daughter was trying to portray to them. Mainly the danger they were in.

"Maman, things are happening right now that put you, Papa and Lizzy in danger. I just want to place you in a Resistance hide-out until everything blows over." 

"Now, Renee," Renee's father piped in, "I've heard stories -- from you mostly -- about what happens when people go into Resistance hiding. They never come out again. Not that I mean your friends would ever harm us, but they never get their lives back. I'm not ready to give my life up..."

"But, Papa..." Renee tried to argue but was effectively cut off by her father.

"It's final. The Palmer family -- your family -- has given up too much to this god-forsaken war. We've been pushed in social exile, had one daughter taken from us, and almost lost a son." Renee's father stopped for a second to calm himself. "You have protected us well enough in the past, you will continue to do so in the future."

Renee knew there was no point in arguing. Jonathan had often told her that she received her stubborn streak from her father. He wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, but I want you two to stay down for the next week. I'll call you when everything blows over." 

Renee's mother and father drew the tired woman into their arms. "We love you so much, and Lizzy missed her mother. Why can't you come home?" Renee's mother almost pleaded.

"I'm doing this for Lizzy, for you guys. I need to be where I am."

Renee's father sighed. "We know pumpkin, we know."

With that Renee stepped back from their embrace and went upstairs to where they had sent her daughter. 

"Lizzy?" She called out. "Where are you?" Renee heard ruffling coming from her old room and went inside. There seated on the floor was her pride and joy. Her daughter, Elizabeth Ann Palmer. Renee crouched down next to her and looked the young 7 year old in the eye.

"Lizzy, do you remember me?" Renee was almost afraid to hear the answer. But her fears were calmed when the little girl nodded her head. 

"Yeah, you're my Mommy." The statement was made so surely without a hint of doubt and Renee sent a secret thank-you to her parents for making sure that her little girl remembered her, even if she hadn't seen her in four years.

"And you know that Mommy loves you right?"

Lizzy again nodded her head firmly. "Grandpapa and Grandmamma say all the time that you love me, but can't be here because you are working to make my future better."

"And they are very right, ma petite. But, it means that I have to leave you again." Renee reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. Reaching around her daughter she gently clasped the necklace to the young girl and then sat back. The jewelry was too big for the young girl, but Renee wanted sometime tangible to give to her daughter.

"That was given to me by a good friend. The pendent is a Irish symbol of love and friendship." Renee stopped for a second as she almost choked over the words. "I want you to wear it and always remember me, okay?"

Lizzy nodded her head and then launched her body into her mother's arms. Renee quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny frame and couldn't help the tears that fell onto the little girl's curly blond curly hair. 

"I love you, Lizzy." She wished quietly and then detached herself.

"I love you to Mommy." Lizzy replied.

Renee quickly went down the stairs and saw her parents standing exactly where she had left them.

"We thought you needed some privacy." They looked at each other. "She's growing up quickly."

"Yes, she is..." Renee's voice trailed off. But she quickly found her equilibrium again.

"Remember to watch out. I want to be able to come and see my family again."

Renee's parents quickly hugged her again and then let her go. The young DI CEO quickly let herself out of the house and walked to the portal down the street.

**Tate's Surveillance Car**

Tate watched Renee Palmer leave the house quickly and then called up his boss.

"She's gone Sir, the old timers are all alone."

"I want the Child, but do not hurt anyone! Got it Tate. If anyone is hurt we loose the only leverage against Miss Palmer. We need her connections to the ANA. For both our sakes." Tate watched as Sandoval quickly disconnected and then got out of his car.

Acting as natural as could be, Tate walked across the street and walked up to the Palmer's door. He knocked on the door and then waited for an answer.

As the door opened, a voice came from the other side. "Don't tell me you forgot something Ren..." The woman stopped suddenly when she noticed that it wasn't her daughter on the other side. But when she tried to close the door it was too late. Tate already had a foot inside the door.

"May I come in Ma'am?" He said as he forced his way inside and then closed the door behind him.

**St. Michaels Church**

Renee walked out of the elevator to see Augur and Liam talking over another set of blueprints. "Don't tell me you did it again."

Augur grimaced. "Oh yeah, Hubble wanted the plans even tighter before. Which means you know..."

Renee and Liam looked at each other and spoke together. "No social life for Augur."

Augur half grinned half grimaced at them. "You got it." He sighed dramatically to himself and then got up. "Anyway, I better go. There are a couple more systems I need to crack before tonight and I still haven't eaten. I'm thinking Chinese."

Liam and Renee grinned and then waved goodbye to Augur. When he was safely in the elevator and out of hearing they both broke out laughing. Slowly they calmed down.

"How is the security this time?" Renee asked when she could finally talk again.

"Tight. Tighter than before. But I'm not sure it will do any good." Liam said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"The security was almost impenetrable last time and we still got a John Doe arrive and cause havoc." Liam got up and moved toward the screen where information about the upcoming ANA conference was scrolling across the screen.

"John Doe?" Renee asked. "The shooter still hasn't been identified?"

"No. It's as if the man just disappeared from the face of Earth. Neither Hubble's men or the Resistance Cells can find out any information on him." 

"There has to be something. Medical records, dental records... anything that could be matched up with our guy." Renee said frustrated.

"That's the thing," Liam said heatedly, "you think there should, but there isn't. Not birth records, medical records, and dental records... absolutely nothing. It's as if..." Liam trailed off.

"As if the Taelons wiped his identity away?" Renee said with a hint of anger.

"Exactly. I don't understand Renee, I just don't understand."

Renee stood up and approached Liam slowly. "Either do I." She placed her hand on his arm and felt the heat radiating from beneath his shirt. She quickly pulled her hand away, as if she had been burned, and wrapped her arms around her body. "I'm going home." She said finally. "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep also." Renee quickly left to leave Liam standing behind her.

**Renee's Apartment**

Renee walked into her apartment and then quickly reset the security system. Toeing off her shoes she felt relieved as her bare feet hit the carpet. It had been a long and emotional tiring day and all Renee wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep. 

The young executive slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom, but halted halfway when she noticed that her global was blinking steadily, a sign that she had a message waiting for her. Quickly thinking of the family she had just left risked everything to see, Renee dashed downstairs. As she opened the global the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise. A feeling she had gotten time and again when there was trouble. The bottom of her stomach dropped out.

The screen flashed alive and Renee was confronted with the image of Sandoval. "Miss Palmer, Renee, I believe I have something that interests you." Sandoval moved out of the way to show Lizzy lying peacefully on the bed. "I need to meet with you outside of Sophie's Cafe. There is a little alleyway between the shop and the store next to it. I believe it's called the Bookshelf." 

Sandoval moved back in front of the picture, so that her daughter was blocked. "I hate to be a cliché, but come alone. And don't worry about showing this to the police; I had an expert rig the message to degrade after 24 hours. So if you don't get it in time... well I guess we'll just have to deal with that when it arrives. But somehow I don't thing that will be the case. Remember, Sophie's Cafe, 12:00AM."

The message suddenly ended, leaving Renee shaking to the core. Sandoval couldn't do anything to hurt Lizzy, could he? She suddenly remembered everything she knew about the man and her knees went weak. The Taelon Implant would do anything to achieve an end. Suddenly an anger rose to the surface. Renee felt used. With all Sandoval's overtures of kindness and the ANA problems she had momentarily let her guard down. Just enough to make a monumental mistake. She had led the Taelons directly to her daughter.

The global started to ring, violently ripping Renee out of her reverie. Renee quickly opened the thing to reveal her parents worried faces. "Ma Petite." Her mother said anxiously. "I'm so sorry."

In the background Renee could see that the house was trashed. Furniture was overturned and books lay strew on the floor. It looked like a war had occurred in her parent's house. Fortunately the parents themselves were fine. Just scared.

"I know, Maman. I just got the message."

"You father tried to stop him." Renee's mother said quickly. "But the man was too strong. Lizzy came out of her room to see what all the fuss was about, and as soon as she did, the man grabbed her. Oh Renee, we should have taken your warning!" Tears streamed from the eyes of all parties.

"Maman, I'll get her back. But I need to go." Renee stopped as she saw her mother's hurt face. "I know you tried everything. I love you."

"Je t'aime." Renee's mother replied before Renee cut the connection.

Renee almost sunk to the floor but caught herself on the table that her global had been resting on. She quickly dialed up Liam's Global and waited anxiously for the man to respond. When she finally did, she stopped Liam's questions quickly.

"Liam, I need your help. Augur's also."

Renee sat on a chair in her living room as Liam and Augur asked her to again repeat her story. Standing up in frustration she turned and looked at her companions.

"What is there else to explain! Sandoval has my **_daughter_**!"

Augur looked up from where he was re-watching the message. "You have to admit, you having a daughter is--" 

Liam swiftly cut the older man off as he saw Renee's gaze turn murderous. We a sharp reprimand to the hacker he tried to sooth her extremely agitated state. "We don't doubt that she is your daughter, we just want to know how Sandoval knew about her. Augur already told us about how much misdirection -- your doing, I might add -- he had to go through to find them."

Renee sat back down and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know... My best guess is that he followed me."

"Followed you?" Liam asked.

"I went to see them. I wanted them to go to a Resistance safe house. They obviously didn't agree. I wasn't watching where I was going or who might be following me. All I could think about was seeing a family, and daughter, that I hadn't seen in four years."

Augur made himself known again by throwing down the global in frustration. "I don't understand! I can't figure out where the signal is coming from or how to keep the message from degrading. It's not possible!"

If it had been any other time, Renee would have laughed at the hacker's inability to get the information. Now she just felt her heart beat faster.

"We could take it too the feds now. We still have," Liam looked at his watch, "18 hours till the message degrades to the point that it is unwatchable."

Renee shook her head violently. "No police. How would explain why my daughter disappeared? No we have to find her ourselves." Renee stopped and stood up. Her body calmed and determination set it. "And that means we have eight hours to figure out what Sandoval wants and where he is keeping my little girl. Then answers or not, I'm going to get her back."

**Sophie's Cafe**

Renee paced back and forth outside of Sophie's Cafe. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She would have never, in a million years, guessed that Sandoval could pull one over her. When she had started with the resistance she knew she would have to be more careful and started to act accordingly, yet somehow Sandoval had managed to get through her defenses and accomplish the unthinkable.

"Miss Palmer." 

Renee whirled around to see Sandoval casually standing behind her. She looked down the alleyway, but couldn't see how he had gotten here.

"Don't bother trying to figure out how I'm here, I can tell you myself." Sandoval walked up to her and extended his hand to cup her cheek. Renee almost flinched, but stopped amazed when she realized he wasn't really here.

"A hologram." Renee said in amazement. Suddenly all her hopes to forcefully extract the location of her daughter went up in smoke. "You're a bloody hologram."

"Not quite, Miss Palmer, I'm real enough where I am. I just didn't think it would be prudent to appear in the flesh... so to speak."

Renee felt her temper rising and quickly tried to quell it, but it was no use. Her emotions hadn't been listening to her for the last week; they weren't going to start now.

"Sandoval, you bastard, where is my daughter." Renee seethed through clenched teeth.

"That will be revealed soon enough to you, Miss Palmer. Right now I have a proposition for you."

Renee suddenly started to worry. She thought back to the past week and tried to look objectively at what had happened. Sandoval, someone who had repeated shown that there was no love-lost between them, had approached her and opened up about a painful subject. Of course, her half-mourning state had allowed her to sympathize with the Taelon Companion Agent and for the first time almost bond with him. At the same time the ANA was slowly... Renee stopped as she finally realized what was going on.

"All this has to do with the ANA. We are gathering strength and our Taelon dictators don't like it."

Sandoval half-smiled. "You're very clever, Miss Palmer. Too clever, if you ask me. I told Zo'or you would figure it out, but he insisted." Sandoval heaved a dramatic sigh. "At least I still have the needed leverage."

Renee mind started to race with the thoughts of what Sandoval and the Taelons could possibly want from her. They didn't know of her resistance ties, or at least they hadn't arrested her for them, so it had to do with her open support for the ANA. 

"I need you to do something for me."

"I already figured that out." Renee replied under-her-breath.

Sandoval continued as if he hadn't heard her, but Renee had a feeling the Implant had. "I need you to sabotage the coming ANA conference."

Renee stared at him in open shock, but Sandoval paid no attention to it. "After the last failed attempt to sabotage the conference, Hubble Urick has increased the security around the Conference Center. There is no way we would be able to get a man inside. However, one of their own operatives could be able to get inside and plant a little device for us."

Sandoval turned and pointed to the pile of crates. "Inside one of those crates you will find a small incineration device. We need you to plant it under Hubble Urick's table."

Renee turned and looked, aghast, at the agent. "You want me to kill Hubble Urick?" She asked, not quite positive that her ears weren't playing tricks on her."

"Simply, yes. We figure that should stop the ANA in its tracks."

Renee felt some of her strength return. "It's not going to work, Hubble will just end up a martyr. And you know what a danger a martyr can be."

Sandoval at her squarely in the eyes. "But, you see we have that covered. The incineration device is one we took from a resistance cell. When it becomes known that it was the resistance who did this ghastly deed, the Taelons will come swooping in and give there most profound regrets to the loss of Mr. Urick. They will also declare that the resistance has become too dangerous and order Marshall Law. We will keep the world leaders so busy trying to round up the resistance that they won't have a chance to realize what is going on."

Renee could feel all her hopes and dreams die. She couldn't and wouldn't sacrifice her daughter, yet the resistance needed live.

"And if you're thinking about reporting what happened after you get your daughter back, keep this in mind. We have implanted her with a microscopic bomb that mimics blood cells. If we find that our plan is not going as we had hoped... well, I think you understand."

Renee felt her heart lurch. "Sandoval, you are a bastard." She almost cried. "I don't know why I ever trusted you."

"Neither do I, Renee, neither do I."

Sandoval again reached out his hand to cup her cheek, but this time Renee kept herself rock still.

"You will pay for this." Renee said quietly.

"I already have."

With that Sandoval blinked out of being, leaving Renee feeling cold and clutching the device that would kill all their dreams and probably her sanity.

**Renee's Apartment**

Renee sat on her couch staring at the device in front of her. She had spent the last couple days in limbo wondering how she was going to pull it off. She had come to the conclusion that **_if_** wasn't part of the equation days before. She had to do it. She couldn't leave her daughter to the mercy of Sandoval and the Taelons.

As she sat there in contemplation she quietly fingered her invitation. She had almost hoped it wouldn't arrive, but sure enough Hubble had sent it to her, complete with a reminder that she better show up or else. That was irony for you.

Renee looked over at the clock and realized she had four hours till she was supposed to make an appearance. She heaved a sigh and got off of the couch as she walked towards her room to change.

**St. Michaels Church**

"I can't figure out where she is!" Augur told Liam in a huff. "Sandoval has her hidden somewhere, and damned if I know where it is."

"Think, Augur, think." Liam replied pacing behind the hacker. "Sandoval has plans for Renee and I don't like the possibilities. The only way to stop his plans is to find her little girl."

Liam stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. Leaning his head back against the couch he thought of everything his partner had told him. Something was escaping him, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly it came to him.

"I know how to find her." Liam said as he quickly sprang to find his global.

"How, because if you do, you're a bloody genius, kid." Augur asked twirling around to watch what Liam was doing.

The resistance leader slowly came back to the hacker's computer pulling up different bits of information of his global. "Remember when Renee first joined us?"

"Yeah, she was quite the little hellcat."

Liam smiled and then looked directly at Augur. "I gave her a gift on Christmas. A necklace that contained a hidden tracker in it." Liam stopped fiddling with his global as he finally found what he wanted. He turned the global around so that Augur could see it. "This is the frequency of the tracking device. If I'm right this is the same necklace that Renee gave her daughter."

Augur's face broke out in a grin. "You know that she's going to love you for finding her daughter than smack you for putting a tracer on her."

Liam just laughed quietly. "I know, but you said it. She was a hellcat back then, and I wasn't sure if I could trust her." Liam stopped and grew serious again. "Now, come on. Let's find her daughter."

Liam went back to the couch and once again leaned back. They were close he could feel it. He only hoped that they would find Lizzy before Renee did anything that couldn't be taken back.

"I found her." Augur cried triumphantly.

"That was quick." 

"Soon as I knew what to look for it was a piece of cake." Augur quickly called up a map. Pointing to the screen he said, "She's right here. In an abandoned warehouse."

"You're the best, Augur." Liam said as he ran over to a portal.

"I know it kid, don't I know it." Augur said as Liam disappeared into the portal system. "Just find her... for all our sakes."

**Renee's Apartment**

Renee took a quick look in the mirror. Perfect. No one would have been able to guess that her hand had been shaking uncontrollably as she put on her make-up and did her hair.

Throwing the device -- it surprised her how small it was -- and it's remote control into her purse she left.

The clock read 4:00pm. Three hours till the function began.

**World Conference Center**

Renee watched as the security and personnel moved around the Conference Ballroom setting up the needed equipment for tonight's gala. Above their heads, she could see Resistance members patrolling the catwalks looking for any unexpected surprises. Renee almost wished that one of them would look down and see what she was about to do.

Walking casually over to the table at the head of the ballroom she let her fingers run over the silk tablecloth as she listed off the places of each dignitary in her head. Finally she got to where Hubble Urick would be seated. Looking around she pretended to drop her purse and then quickly pulled the bomb out of it. Sticking it to the bottom of his chair she set the device to remote activation and then straightened.

For a second all the nerves that had accompanied Sandoval's forced act took over and Renee started to black out. A worried security officer rushed over and grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright Ma'am?"

Renee didn't trust her voice so she just nodded her head and the officer reluctantly let go.

Once he was out of range, Renee let out the breath she had been holding and for a second almost cried. Goddamn, you Sandoval. She thought. If it hadn't been for her captive daughter, the security officer would have been the perfect opportunity to tell someone what was happening. Now the opportunity had passed.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Liam looked at his global and knew that he was in the right place. The signal had been getting stronger the closer he got to the place. All he had to do now was to find the girl and get her to her mother safely. 

"You're one special little girl, did you know that?"

Liam could hear Tate's voice in the distance as he opened the door to the warehouse.

"You're mommy is going to do what we can't. And it's all because of you."

Liam silently crept closer until he could see both Tate and the little girl over a load of crates. Trying to judge the best way to get to her, he almost missed the little girls response.

"My mommy wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody. She's trying to help me."

"Is that right kid." Tate said with a sly smile. "I know plenty of things you mommy has done. And they ain't all nice."

"That's not true!" The little girl said forcefully. "You're lying."

"Am I, Kid?" Tate started to smile. "Let me tell you some of the things your mother has done."

Liam stood up at that moment. "Let her go Tate."

Tate turned around and looked at Liam with half contempt and half respect. "Well, if it isn't Mister Amazing himself. How did you find this place?"

"How I found it doesn't matter, just that I did. Give her up, Tate. It's all over."

"Oh it ain't over yet." Tate said reaching down for his gun.

"Yes, it is." Liam replied as he quickly set of a shot to Tate shoulder. The man slumped to the floor, and Liam ran over to Lizzy.

"You're mom been very worried about you, Lizzy." Liam said gently trying to take off the rope that bound her wrists together. Why Tate thought to do that was beyond him. It wasn't like the young girl was strong enough to overpower him.

"I know."

"You do, do you?" Liam said with a smirk. 

"Yup. Now, can we go to her?"

"Sure, kid. Definitely."

**World Conference Center**

Renee watched as people started to filter into the room. There were some of Hubble's movers and shakers and once again he had managed to acquire some of Hollywood's A-List for the gathering. She just couldn't believe how this was all going to turn out.

"Miss Palmer?"

Renee turned around with a half-smile on her face. It immediately disappeared when she saw who was behind her.

"Aren't you taking a big risk being here, Sandoval?"

"Of course, not." Sandoval said with a wide grin. "The plan is perfect, if I do say so myself. Nothing could possibly ruin it." He suddenly turned serious. "Just stick to the plan and you will be seeing your daughter shortly.

All Renee could do was nod as Sandoval slowly walked out of the Conference Center greeting Hubble Urick as he walked in.

**St. Michael's Church**

Liam ran into the Lair with Lizzy in tow. He looked around quickly, trying to find their resident hacker, and finally found the man preparing himself a drink. "Drop the drink, Augur, I need to know where Renee is."

Augur looked up and then carefully set the drink on the counter. "So, I see you managed to rescue the squirt. How are you doing, Kid?"

"I'm fine. But I would like to see my Mommy."

Augur cocked an eyebrow and looked at Liam. The kid was definitely Renee's daughter. After hearing the kid talk there was no doubt about it.

"Well," Augur started trying to think where Lizzy's mother might be. "The ANA Conference is today."

Liam totally blanked and then looked up. Understanding started to dawn across his face as all the little pieces came together. First Sandoval's newfound interest in Renee, then his father replacing him as the Taelon presence at the first ANA Conference, and finally Lizzy's kidnapping. "This has all been about the Conference, everything."

Liam ran to the door and then stopped and looked back at Lizzy who was gazing up at him from her shorter standpoint. "Lizzy, I need you to stay here for a while. Augur will look after you."

Augur put his hand up in the air. "Oh, no you don't. I don't do Daddy. Or Babysitter. Can't someone else watch the squirt while you go to the Conference."

Liam sighed. "I need to get there quick, I can't do that if I first have to find someone to watch Lizzy."

"Fine, but remember you owe me."

Liam would have smiled if the situation wasn't so grave. As it were he nodded once at Augur and then ran towards the Conference.

**Outside the Conference**

Sandoval started to walk towards the nearest ID portal that would send him safely back to the Mothership. He couldn't help but grin at the fact his plan was working so well. Soon Miss Palmer would pull the trigger and Zo'or would be satisfied.

Suddenly the weighted of what he was doing made a last pull at his conscience. Sandoval stopped briefly and looked back at the Center.

Who was he fooling, Zo'or would never be satisfied, and he knew it. Once you start to dance with the devil, you can't stop. The old saying floated through his mind until Sandoval was able to push all thoughts of regret out of his mind and continue on to the Mothership.

**ANA World Conference**

It was time; Renee knew it. She could feel the conference room start to settle down as they waited for their leaders to take their places at the head of the table. 

One by one the foreign dignitaries took their place, until only Hubble Urick's chair was left empty. Then, strategically, the man made his way down the line making sure to greet every dignitary until at last every hand had been shaken and he could return to his seat.

As Hubble stood behind his chair, the remote control in Renee's purse seemed to grow heavier each second. Finally, Hubble sat down and Renee knew her fate was sealed. Sandoval would never let her see her daughter again if she didn't do this.

Slowly she unzipped her purse and dug her hand into the contents of the bag. Her fingers quickly found the global sized control and wrapped themselves around it careful not to press anything unwanted.

Two flicks. That was all it would take to end this nightmare. One to activate the bomb and then another to actually make the bomb detonate. It sounded to casual, not reminiscent of the fact she would be ending a man's life.

"I'm sorry Hubble," Renee said as a tear slowly trailed down her cheek disrupting the make-up that had been carefully put on. "I never wanted to see this happen."

Renee pressed the activation button and she swore she could here the machine beep from where she was standing, 15 feet away. "May god have mercy." She whispered.

A hand came down on her arm and Renee jumped around. "God may be merciful, but today no one will have to count on that mercy." Liam stood behind her carefully watching her. "Whatever Sandoval is making you do, don't."

Liam looked over to the head table just as the lights went down. In the dark he could see the blinking red of something under Hubble's chair.

"It's a bomb," He whispered to himself. "Sandoval made you plant a bomb."

Renee watched as Liam face briefly reflected the fury he felt and then was quickly put back to neutral. "If you have the remote I want it."

"I can't. Lizzy." Renee said, her voice filled with unshed tears. "If I do, we'll be signing her death warrant."

"Give me the remote, Renee."

"I can't."

"Lizzy is safe, Renee. Now I need to help someone else."

Renee's face mirrored her confusion as she tried to digest Liam's words. Lizzy was safe?

With stiff fingers Renee pulled the remote out of her bag and handed it to Liam. Liam looked at the thing and then quickly made the remote disarm the bomb. He then put the remote on the table and folded Renee into his arms.

"Everything is alright now, Renee. Everything is absolutely all right."

**Renee's Apartment**

Renee quietly walked back downstairs after putting her daughter to sleep in her bed. Quickly finding Liam standing next to her kitchen table she watched as he quickly shut of his global. For a moment his shoulders sagged and everything thing about him screamed defeat and sadness, then he straightened up and turned around.

"Renee." He said in surprise. "I didn't think you had come down yet. Lizzy really didn't seem like she wanted to part with you."

"Well I got her to calm down by saying I would take her furniture shopping tomorrow."

Liam briefly smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes like somewhere known to do. "I take it you've decided to let her stay."

Renee nodded. "I've been away from her to long, and now that the secret is out of the bag their is no point in returning her to hiding."

"That's great Renee." Liam said quietly.

Renee pulled out a chair at the table and gestured for Liam to do the same. After a moment she surrendered to her curiosity. "Who were you calling?"

"It was Augur actually, and he called me. The ANA lost the vote. It was close, but we still lost." Liam just barely kept himself from banging his hand on the table. 

Renee reached over to try and consol him, but it was no use. He reacted to her touch like the plague and immediately got up and started pacing her floor. "You should have seen what was going on. I should have seen. But I was too worried about you."

"Liam-" Renee tried but was cut off again.

"No, Renee this time you listen to me. I have watched you and I think I know you a little better now. You were attracted to him and you let it get in the way. You risked Lizzy's life because you couldn't see what was right in front of you." Liam stopped suddenly and turned to Renee. The penetration of his gaze chilled Renee to the bone. "Admit it Renee, you've always been attracted to powerful men."

Renee was at loss for words. Never in a million years did she believe that Liam would attack her like this, but here they were and it had happened.

"I'll leave now, I think we both need some time apart." Liam stalked out the door but took the time to carefully close it. For the first time, Renee realized that all throughout his tirade his voice had never rose high enough to wake Lizzy. That knowledge made her feel all the more saddened as she realized what could very well be slipping through her fingers.

Renee quietly got up and headed over to the liquor cabinet. There she took out an unopened bottle of vodka and a shot glass and sat down at her couch. With a quick glance upstairs she reassured herself that her daughter was very much asleep and then preceded to drown out any feeling in the liquor-enhanced haze.

Renee stayed firmly affixed to the couch letting the vodka haze any and all of her feelings. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she had been here for most of the night and into the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she just kept playing Liam words to her over and over in her mind, like a silent tirade.

It was true. She had endangered everyone because she had let Sandoval get to her. She had let him get passed all the cleverly place defenses she had till he was in a nice place to manipulate her. And she had let him. Like a puppet on strings, she had let Sandoval maneuver her into doing his bidding. Renee just kept giving out silent thanks that Liam had known enough to make sure everything didn't go to the dogs.

A silent rapping on her door dragged Renee out of her self-imposed desolation. "Renee? It's me."

Renee pulled herself off of the couch only to have her body fall back down. For a second she couldn't figure out why her body wasn't working, and then the annoyingly sober part of her brain chimed in, too much alcohol.

A key was inserted into her door and carefully turned. From her vantage point on the couch, Renee watched as Liam stepped in the door where the act outfit that he had matched out with.

When Liam's eyes found hers he let out a quiet sigh. "Oh Renee, what did you do."

Renee opened her mouth to speak, "Vodka," was all she managed to get out.

"That I know, I can see the empty bottle. My question is why... never mind, I know why."

Liam sat down beside her and turned so that he was staring her right in the eyes. "I didn't mean what I said Renee. I was tired, stressed out, and angry that the vote didn't go through. It wasn't your fault."

Tears fell down her face. "Yes." Renee tried again. "Yes it was. It was all my fault."

Liam reached over and used the tender pads of his fingers to wipe away her tears. "No it wasn't. If anyone is to blame it's Sandoval. He used you when you were vulnerable just like he always does."

Renee was content for the moment to let herself believe Liam's words. They may or may not be true, but the fact he was saying them lessened some of the pain she had been suffering through. She quietly lay down so that her head was buried in his lap and smiled as his hands started to thread through her hair.

"The sad thing is," Liam started again, "is that Sandoval will never be punished for what he tried to do. The Taelons will always find a way to deny his involvement and I don't think we have any solid proof of what happened."

Renee raised herself to look at her companion, "The bomb. It's still at the Conference center."

"No, it's not." Liam said sadly. "I went and checked."

Renee went back to lying down and tried to hold back the tears. It had been all for nothing. She stilled as Liam's hand resumed its motion through her hair and quickly fell asleep.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Renee stretched and then frowned as she realized the object under her head was a pillow, not the comfort of her partner's lap. She quickly sat up and then cocked her head towards the sounds coming from her kitchen.

Standing up she was glad that her legs stayed firm beneath her, as she started her journey towards the kitchen. What she saw there totally shocked her. The place was a mess! Flour was scattered everywhere, pots and pans of different shapes and sizes lay haphazardly around the counters and in the middle of all of it stood Lizzy and Liam laughing and looking like they were having the time of their lives.

"I hope you plan to clean up afterwards." Renee drawled as she leaned her body again what seemed to be the only clean space in the entire kitchen.

"Mommy, you're awake." Lizzy said in surprise and then went to wrap her arms around her mother.

"Ahh." Renee said holding up a finger and halting her daughter's footsteps. "Go get cleaned off and then I will give you a proper morning hug."

Lizzy looked back at Liam quizzically.

"Go on squirt. I don't think the pancakes will disappear if you're not here." Liam said with a smile.

Lizzy nodded and then started towards the door. "Just remember-"

"I know how to make pancakes. Anyway, you're mom's here know. What could possibly go wrong."

Lizzy took on look at the two adults and then deadpanned, "Everything."

As the little girl vacated the kitchen the adults let go of the laughter they had been holding in. Liam reached around behind him, and amid all the clutter, pulled out a hot cup of coffee.

"Here. This might help with the hangover."

"Thanks." Renee said and then took a sip. The brew was bitter but it started to work at the edges of the headache currently pounding behind her eyes. "So care to tell me what you two are doing to my kitchen?"

Liam looked around a little sheepishly. "You're daughter wanted to make pancakes. We got a little carried away."

"A little?" Renee said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot." Liam said in a huff, but then laughed. "She's a remarkable child, Renee. Truly her mother's daughter."

Renee smiled. "Thanks Liam." She let silence fill the air for a moment as she took another sip of her coffee. "But don't think that gets you out of cleaning up here."

Both adults laughed conveniently missing the little girl that was leaning over the banister and watching them from above. "Mommy is going to be okay, Daddy." She whispered to no one in particular. "And maybe I might be able to get a new Daddy and some brothers and sisters."

The End

This story took me well over a year to write. Please be kind and Review!! Thanks.


End file.
